


of mobile games (and their shenanigans that follow)

by meshiin



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, a small tribute to my favorite mobile game, aka by me, and a patient! daniel, and some of my friends, more characters will be appearing I think, so it's a mobage addict!ong, will be a drabble inspired by true events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshiin/pseuds/meshiin
Summary: In which Daniel regrets introducing his boyfriend to a mobile game. And, no. Daniel is not jealous of two-dimensional…. Handsome… Men… Or so he thought.





	1. prologue

“Kang Daniel!” Kang Daniel raised his head up from his phone, searching for the voice that called out for him. He tapped his phone screen and spotted Ong Seongwu in front of him, with two cups of coffee on his hands. Seongwu looked confused and concerned for the most part as he dragged a chair in front of Daniel before sitting on it.

“Yeah?” Daniel asked with an innocent face to which Seongwu scoffed.

“I was looking for you!” Seongwu huffed in annoyance as he handed Daniel his coffee and tried to peek on Daniel’s phone that he held horizontally.

“What are you doing? You looked so invested with your phone ever since we walked inside the coffee shop. You’re also wearing only an earpiece on of your ears.” Seongwu asked, tilting his head so he could have a better view of Daniel’s screen phone.

Daniel laughed whole-heartedly at Seongwu’s antics and finally let Seongwu to see his screen phone. To Seongwu surprised, he saw a screen of what it looks like a bunch two dimensional handsome men, lining up with their uniforms on at Daniel’s phone screen.

“And this is..?” Seongwu asked, his eyes searching for Daniel who immediately laughs. Daniel gestured Seongwu to come closer and Seongwu immediately dragged his chair to be beside Daniel’s. The raven-haired swiftly took Daniel’s dangling earphone and put it on his ear. It wasn’t a surprise to Seongwu when he heard melodic tunes coming out from the game.

“So, this is call Dream☆Cast. It’s a rhythm game that tells a story about seven young men who runs a theatrical/musical stage company. We, as the player, will be their new screenwriter for their theaters drama for the company. Their story was pretty good and it’s rare for anyone to developed a story about stage and theater actors and honestly, their songs are dope.” Daniel explained as he saw Seongwu scrolled through the screen, random tapping each options.

“Jisung- _hyung_ introduced it to me. He played it because he thought it may gives him ideas about a play and it did! So, he introduced it to me and I immediately got hooked.”

Seongwu looked at the characters presented at the game. There was one character that caught his eye, ‘ **Jung Ryeol** ’. Jung Ryeol was a mature-looking man and that alone made Seongwu noticed him immediately. Seongwu pointed Jung Ryeol to Daniel as if demanding an explanation about the said character.

Daniel laughed, “Okay so there’s like seven young men here, who are equally hot, by the way. You picked a great one, _hyung_. Jung Ryeol is like the _daddy_ the of the group, the mature one and the reliable one. He’s a successful Broadway Musical Actor and went back to help out the company. He’s in charge in choreographing the dance. Also, in this game, you can have a romance route with him.”

Seongwu lets out a fake gasp and with an exaggerated tone, he turned to Daniel and asked, “Kang Daniel, did you cheated on me with any of these characters?”

Daniel laughed, “I would be lying if I said that none of them made my heart flutter. But, I assure you, you’re still my lovely boyfriend, _hyung_.” Daniel added as he leaned his head to Seongwu’s shoulder, snuggling close to which the raven-haired responded with a small laugh.

But then, Seongwu went silent as he stared at the phone screen.

“Are you intrigued, _hyung_?” Daniel asked, sitting straightly again. “Do you want me to explain about the other characters more?”

Seongwu reached out for his Iced Americano before letting out a, “I am intrigued. Please continue.”

Daniel grinned, “So there’s my favorite, it’s **Kim Hyunjin**. A total sweetheart, he’s very active and he’s the leader of the prop team for the Company. He’s always seen smiling and laughing. Now, you know why he’s my favorite, don’t you, _hyung_?” Daniel pointed out a young male who’s smiling widely at the camera, his face had a innocent-like vibe and Seongwu could see his resemblance towards Daniel.

Daniel then swiped his phone, revealing a character with a calm-demeanor, smiling politely at the camera, “Now, this is **Lee Junhyung**. He’s the CEO of Dream and he just inherited the company from his deceased father. He’s very charming, prince-like but is very messy. So, a dork as well.” 

Daniel swiped his phone again and this time, it’s a young male with a pair of glasses, he looked sophisticated, Seongwu thoughts. “Everyone need a mom-of-the-group, like what Jisung- _hyung_ is to us! So meet, **Park Donghyun**! He’s the one who handles management and paperworks for the company. You could say that he’s the one who kept the company and Junhyung himself alive. Donghyun is a really nice and kind character.”

Daniel looked up and he saw that Seongwu paid attention at his screen phone and his explanation. Daniel always love when Seongwu paid attention about what his hobby and liking, even put up with his chatter from time to time. Daniel smiled.

“Oh! So, next we have **Im Jaemin.** He’s a musical prodigy and a vocalist from a popular pop band that disbanded and joined the company. He’s in charge of musical composition and arrangement. He’s kinda emo and all, but has a _tsundere_ vibes. I think Jisung- _hyung_ likes this one, I don’t know why.” Daniel pointed out a character who’s wearing a leather jacket and had a scowl on his face.

“I thought Jisung- _hyung_ would love the Park Donghyun as a character he can emotionally connect with it?” Seongwu asked in an amusement, to which Daniel replied with an approval laugh.

“This is **Ahn Taejoon**! He’s still a kid and he’s the child prodigy in the entertainment world. He once became a trainee at a prestigious Idol company but left because he fell in love with this company theatrical show. He’s in charge of costume making and designing.” Daniel pointed out.

“Lastly is this one! **Furukawa Taku**. He’s a foreigner and came from a family of a _kabuki_ entertainer but he decided to ran from his family and started a fresh life at Korea. He fell in love with the theatrical/musical world and gave guidance on acting at the company. He’s the classic innocent spoiled kid and his story is basically him trying to survive at the world.” Daniel ended the explanation of the characters as he took his coffee and sipped them while trying to figure out Seongwu’s expression, who’s still staring at Daniel’s phone.

“ _Hyung_?” Daniel called out.

“Hey, teach me how to the musical game. It’s a rhythm game, right?” Seongwu asked, a hint of excitement could be heard in his voice. Daniel smiled again and began to lead Seongwu to chose the easiest song and explained the basic rules on how to play. 

The basics are :

1\. You played the song (pick the level, Easy; Normal; Hard; Extreme), tried to match tap the beat that follows

2\. You passed the song, you received  _diamonds_ as rewards and _love points_.

3\. You can use diamonds to draw some cards (there are Rare ( **R cards** ), Super Rare ( **SR cards** ), and Ultimate Rare ( **UR Cards** ) which contain your favorite characters

4\. You can use love points to unlock romance route with your favorite characters!

5\. Use the cards to arrange your team so your team could be stronger 

6\. Go back to the start.

Daniel observed how Seongwu’s face lit up when the older male tapping the beat of his screen, humming to the music through their shared earphones. It’s a nice view to look at, as Daniel would notice.

Little that Daniel knew he would soon regret introducing Seongwu to Dream☆Cast later on.


	2. of events (and limited-time UR cards)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, you still have around ten days left for the event, hyung.” Daniel replied. “I think you might’ve played the game for three hours straight now--”
> 
> “I NEED THAT JUNG RYEOL UR CARD, DANIEL."

After they returned from the coffeeshop to their shared apartment, Daniel helped Seongwu installed the said game to Seongwu’s own phone and built Seongwu’s in-profile game together with the raven-haired male.

They shared a good laugh when picking names because Seongwu insisted to use his real name for the protagonist’s name.

“You’re really going with your real name, hyung? Seongwu?” Daniel asked, grinning at Seongwu who’s sitting beside him.

“What about it?” Seongwu asked, glancing sideways.

“It’s not like they will call out your name.” Daniel added with a small chuckle to which Seongwu immediately turned around and facing Daniel, before opening his mouth,

“Don’t give me that tone, you used Euigeon as your game-name, Kang Daniel.”

And Daniel laughs.  

But Seongwu looked very excited when his own name popped out in a in-game dialogue. The raven-haired male turned towards Daniel with a huge smile and Daniel laughed at it. For about an hour, Daniel accompanied Seongwu as they read together the game’s main story and encourage Seongwu every time his level went up. After an hour, Seongwu is already level 12 and had finished all the easy-tier songs with full combos.

“Hey, why don’t you play your own phone?” Seongwu asked to Daniel whose head was on Seongwu’s shoulder lazily. Seongwu just finished playing one of the music beat map and is now waiting for his scores to came out.

“I ran out AP for today.” Daniel answered shortly and when he noticed Seongwu was looking at him weirdly, the blonde-haired male continued,

“AP or Active Points is used to play musical beat map and it will recover after several hours.” Daniel explained as he snuggled close to Seongwu’s body to which the older male responded with a small laugh. Daniel then pointed out to a small bar located at the edge of Seongwu’s phone screen.

“Wait, really? You couldn’t cheat this AP?” Seongwu asked, feeling surprised.

“You could, actually. There’s this item name AP bottle that could raise your AP bar but I have been saving them up for an event that will start tomorrow.” Daniel answered as he took out his phone and scrolled his menu screen before tapping on the game icon.

“Event?” Seongwu asked again.

“Yeah. They’re this time-limited special events where you could get time-limited special cards and new stories. You could also culminate points to get an UR card for one of the characters. The most tiring but fun moment of the game, I’d say.” Daniel said as he scrolled through his collections of in-game cards and show it to Seongwu.

“This is their limited cards for Halloween. They dressed in halloween costumes and damn, did I grind the event points for five days straights to get Hyunjin’s UR card.” Daniel lets out a relieved sigh as his mind plays over the time where he played the event song until he was sick of it, all for the sake of Hyunjin’s card, where he’s wearing a hot (according to Daniel), Frankenstein costume.

“Do you mean the time I went vacation with my family to Japan and came back to see your hand in a very weird gesture?” Seongwu asked in a flat tone, as he was not amused to know the reason that Daniel’s hand went weird (Both of Daniel's thumb were stiff) because he was playing for the game’s event.

“It was worth it.” Daniel added to which Seongwu slapped Daniel’s thighs lightly.

“Well, that’s good to know because I think I wouldn’t pull anything like that.” Seongwu laughed as he scrolled on his game application. And Daniel just chuckled at it, not knowing that his boyfriend would do the _exact_ opposite.

Especially when Seongwu found out that Jung Ryeol would dress up in a medieaval era prince-like attire for the UR card, and will be the main character of the event drama.

* * *

_Three days later,_

* * *

 

Daniel was woken up by a music softly playing in the dead of the night. He immediately knew what music it was and reached out for the table lamp located on the bedside table and turning it on.

“ _Hyung_ , come on. It’s 2 AM. You should be sleeping.” Daniel rolled from his position on his bed and he was greeted by Seongwu who’s on his phone, staring at it widely and looked like he was very concentrating on it.

“Seongwu- _hyung_.” Daniel called out lazily with a tired, husky voice of his when Seongwu didn’t responded to his call. Seongwu turned his attention around and smiled not-so-innocently at his boyfriend,

“Did I woke you up?” Seongwu asked sweetly as Seongwu’s hand reached out to stroke Daniel’s hair.

“Babe, you should sleep.” Daniel added as he positioned himself to a sitting position and shifted his body closer to Seongwu’s.

“Did you know that Jung Ryeol thought of Lee Junhyung’s father as his own father? He got depressed when he heard about Junhyung’s father death. And this play was very close to him since it’s a remake of what Junhyung’s father did during the Company’s glory days. It is also the play that make Ryeol fell in love with the musical world at the first place.” Seongwu started to rambling away and Daniel just nodded quietly and tiredly,

“Did you know Junhyung gave the main part to Jung Ryeol because he knew how much Ryeol respected Junghyung’s father? Junghyung’s father was the Frederick on the original play and for Ryeol.. To receive the honor to play Frederick in the remake was….. Dear Lord, I love this man.” Seongwu muttered as he looked at the screen game so lovingly.

“Did I just hear you say you love another man, _hyung_ ….” Daniel asked tiredly, but in a teasing tone.

Seongwu laughed as he proceed to tap another song.

“Whoa, _hyung_. You’ve played enough, let’s sleep. You also already finished the story in a span of three days while I was still in chapter 1” Daniel immediately said and tried to swat away Seongwu’s phone from the owner’s hand but Seongwu swiftly dodged that. “How come your AP hasn’t ran out yet??”

“I used the AP bottle I’ve been saving up for two days.” Seongwu answered easily. Daniel shook his head in disbelief when Seongwu opened his mouth again,

“I’m 10.000 points away from getting Ryeol’s UR card, Daniel.” Seongwu stated as he concentrated on his phone again.

“Well, you still have around ten days left, _hyung._ ” Daniel replied. “I think you might’ve played it for three hours straight _._ ”

“I NEED THAT UR CARD, DANIEL!!” Seongwu sudden outburst made Daniel’s eyes opened and his senses became aware. The blonde-haired mae turned to see Seongwu who bit his upper lip in apology.

“ _Hyung_. Your eyes are red, it’s 2 AM. Please, let’s go to sleep. I assure you Ryeol wouldn’t go anywhere.” Daniel explained as he slowly took Seongwu’s phone and placed it on the bedside. In one swift motion, Daniel pulled Seongwu into a sleeping position and Seongwu said nothing.

“If I don’t get that Ryeol UR card, I will murder you.” Seongwu seethes and Daniel just yawned at the empty threat, immediately engulfing Seongwu into a tight embrace. He’s too tired to deal with Seongwu’s ambition for Ryeol’s UR card now and would like to pass the job to tomorrow’s Daniel.

For a span of five days, Daniel had to deal with Seongwu’s “I NEED THAT RYEOL UR CARD DANIEL” and when Seongwu finally got the UR card, Seongwu was very happy that the raven-haired could stare at his phone for a whole three minutes. Daniel was overjoy when that happened. Now that it's over, things couldn’t get worse right?

_Oh, Daniel. How naïve._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may or may not have used the "I NEED THAT UR CARD" line to my friend when I played the said mobile game during event grinding.

**Author's Note:**

> so my favorite mobile game will be closing their server on January and I wanted to write something for them when suddenly a thought, 'what if seongwu addicted to a mobile game and daniel regretted introducing it to him' and.. I just had to.. Hehe.
> 
> This will be a drabble of some of the shenanigans that me and my friends pulled while we're playing the game. Kudos if you know the game! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and hopefully you can see the shenanigans that Ongniel would pull!
> 
> PS. I have start writing the sequel for Mission 9596! Please wait for it too!


End file.
